


Hiccups

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex gets hiccups at the worst time.





	Hiccups

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Thomas pulled Alex onto his lap as the two of them were lost in a fervor of kisses. Alex pressed in more eagerly, letting her tongue dance with his. 

Thomas’s hands wandered Alex as his lips broke away from hers. He kissed his way down her neck, sucking and nipping, causing Alex to moan in his ear. 

*Hic* Alex hiccuped softly. Thomas didn’t even seem to notice. Alex tried to control her breathing and stop it from happening again. She focused on Thomas’s warm lips gliding across her skin. *Hic* “Not now.” Alex thought. Trying desperately to hold the hiccups in.

“What was that?” Thomas questioned, his mouth barely leaving her skin.

“Nothing…Hic!” Alex quickly held her breath, but could hardly make it a few seconds before breathing out in a string of hiccups. 

Thomas held Alex in his arms. She rested her forehead against his, trying to will the hiccups to pass. After a few moments of quiet, Alex smiled against Thomas’s lips as she returned to kissing him. *Hic!*

“UGH!” Alex moved off of Thomas and took a seat beside him. She buried her face in her hands. Alex tried breathing steadily to see if it would pass. *Hic*  
“What can I do?” Thomas asked, kissing the side of her head. 

Alex shook her head. *Hic* She took a deep breath in and held it as long as she could before letting it out in one big gust. *Hic* *Hic* Alex pouted.

Thomas smiled and let out a stifled laugh. 

“Stop! *Hic* It’s not *Hic* funny!” Alex complained. *Hic* “Try scaring me *Hic* or something!”

Thomas covered his mouth trying not to laugh. “I’m sorry my darling, but you are too adorable.”

*Hic* Alex continued pouting through her hiccups. *Hic*

Thomas kissed the top of Alex’s head and left for a moment. He returned with a glass of water. “Here, try this.”

Alex took small quick gulps of the water, hoping to suppress the hiccups. She breathed slowly when she finished the glass. 

Thomas pushed Alex’s hair behind her ear. “There. Better?”

Alex breathed again and smiled. “I think so – *hic*. UGH! *Hic*”

Thomas rubbed Alex’s neck and shoulders trying to help her relax. Her hiccups continued and seemed to get worse. 

“*Hic* Just go,” Alex suggested. “I’m sure you *hic* have work to do.”

Thomas reluctantly got up and left the room. 

Alex hugged her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She closed her eyes and tried to think of anything–anything at all–besides the never-ending hiccups. 

A few minutes passed before Alex was jolted back into awareness. 

“AHHHHHH,” Alex screamed. Before she even opened her eyes, she felt Thomas’s steady arms wrapped around her. He picked her up and carried her through the house. 

“You told me to scare you,” Thomas’s lip turned up in the corner. He gently tossed Alex on the bed. “Did it work?”

“On the count of scaring me, YES!” Alex exclaimed. “On the hiccups, the jury’s still out.”

Thomas sat beside Alex on the bed. She leaned into him, her body relaxing at the warmth of his embrace. Thomas ran his fingers through his hair. 

They both sat in silence waiting to see if Alex’s hiccups were gone. 

Alex breathed slowly taking long deep breaths. “So far so good,” she said hesitantly.

Alex shifted so her face was inches from Thomas’s. Just as their lips were about to meet, Alex’s hiccups returned.

*Hic* Alex threw herself back on the bed in frustration. “Why won’t *hic* you go *hic* away?”

Thomas lied down beside her.

“Thanks for trying,” Alex breathed. *Hic* “You really can go. *Hic* I know you have a lot to do. *hic*”

“That’s okay,” Thomas replied softly. 

*Hic* “This could be a while,” Alex groaned. 

Thomas kissed her nose. “You’re worth waiting for.”


End file.
